50 ways to annoy the Doctor
by kitten765
Summary: The Doctor and Rose embark on a pranking war with each other. 10Rose eventually.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1.**_

Rose Tyler silently fumed as she walked into her bedroom to change her outfit. Why did she have to change you may ask. The Doctor that was why. Somehow he had gotten it into his head that pranking Rose would be a good way to pass the time between their adventures. At the Doctor's request, Rose had gone to make the Doctor and Mickey a cup of tea. That alone should have made her suspicious. It was well known that the Doctor and Mickey were not ones to share a quick cup of tea together. Shrugging it off she had walked to the kitchen, opened the door and promptly got covered in a bucket full of golden syrup. To make matters worse however, she had then turned around only to set off another trap causing a bag of feathers to fall over her. The sight of the Doctor in the doorway grinning at her did nothing to alleviate the state of shock that had surrounded her. "Uh Rose, if you wanted a new look you could have just gone to the wardrobe room." Said the Doctor, the smirk on his face completely ruining the look of mock sincerity he was aiming for.

So now here she was, in her bedroom clean and completely devoid of feathers and foodstuffs. She began to plot her revenge. Grabbing a notepad and pen, she planned to show the Doctor she was not going to take this lightly. Rose briefly considered letting Mickey in on the revenge, but then scrapped that idea as he was probably in on the prank meant for her. Then it hit her, why not use her revenge to get rid of Mickey at the same time, after all Rose hadn't wanted him aboard in the first place. So prank number one consisted of the following.

**_Write a soppy love letter to the Doctor from Mickey_**.

Quietly giggling Rose set about writing the letter, making sure her handwriting looked like Mickey's. Rose prided herself on being able to copy peoples handwriting, all the years of forging sick notes for school from her mum had helped develop this talent.

Rose finished the letter, carefully folded it and made her way to the console room. Knowing the Doctor hated mess, Rose knew he would be cleaning the remnants of his prank from the floor of the kitchen. Rose dropped the letter to the floor of the console room for the Doctor to find in the morning.

The prank was set.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. (Forgot this in the last chapter) Don't own Doctor Who cause if I did Rose and the Doctor would be getting together. BBC own Doctor Who, I don't even own the prank idea's as they have been generated by my bizarre brain.

_**Chapter 2.**_

The Doctor ambled into the console room the following morning keen to get started on another adventure. His attention was caught however by a piece of paper on the floor of his normally clean ship. The Doctor frowned lightly at the paper before picking it up. Thinking back to last night the Doctor remembered that Mickey had been the last to exit the console room. Curiosity getting the better of him, the Time Lord opened the paper and began to read. What he read however was enough to make all of the colour drain from his face. The love letter for it was apparent that was what it was read as follows.

_**Oh my dear Doctor. Not a moment passes when I do not long for your lips upon mine. To be held in your tight embrace and have you whisper sweet nothings into my waiting ear. I know you must be worried as to how Rose will react to our relationship, I can reassure you now. We are no longer together my dear Doctor. What Rose and I had is nothing in comparison to my feelings for you. So do not fret my dear Doctor for we are free to be together.**_

The Doctor felt physically ill at this but forced himself to read on, only to regret that decision after reading further.

_**I shall say no more at present my dear Doctor, for I wish to make my feelings much plainer in person. I shall end saying only this. That even if we are not together, we will never truly be apart.**_

_**All my love**_

_**Mickey. XXX**_

Rose had been watching from the doorway in silent hysterics at the Doctors face. It was classic, he had gone pale, to slightly green and back to pale in the space of that short letter. Hearing Mickey making his way down the long corridor behind her, Rose quickly adopted an expressionless look before making her way into the room.

"Cup of tea doctor?" Rose called as she made her way to the kitchen.

"What, oh yes please" The Doctor replied faintly. Rose smirked slightly as she saw Mickey enter the room but quickly went back to acting nonchalant in case the Doctor saw her and suspected something.

Mickey not one to pass up a drink he didn't have to get himself quickly piped up that he wanted one too. The Doctor looked at Mickey like he had just announced he was going to join a nudist colony. Mickey noticed this but shrugged it off as he walked with Rose to the kitchen.

After making the tea. Rose asked Mickey to take the Doctor's to him. Mickey walked up to the Doctor, touched his arm lightly and gave him the cup. The Doctor upon seeing it was Mickey yelped and jumped about a foot in the air. This caused the tea to spill over Mickey. Quickly taking his top off to minimize the scalding, Mickey reached toward the Doctor to collect the cup from him. At which point the Doctor took off to hide around the other side of the console.

And so for the next ten minutes Rose was treated to the Doctor's shouts of 'get away from me' whilst running around and around the console to get away from a still topless Mickey who followed him whilst trying to find out what was wrong. Rose simply sat there drinking her tea.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. Nothing mine, except plot line and such.

Quick note. I would also like to say a quick thank you to those that have reviewed. I didn't think I would get any reviews at all not least good ones. I will be able to update chapters every 2-3 days and I am going to start making them longer as well because at the moment they are too short for my liking.

_**Chapter 3.**_

The Doctor had plainly decided that a mixture of silent treatment and vicious insults would be a far better deterrent for Mickey than simply talking to him about the letter. Rose secretly praised herself on a job well done for the letter. Now whenever Mickey entered a room the Doctor happened to be in, the Doctor would freeze and look at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Whenever Mickey noticed this look, he would simply roll his eyes at the Doctor. The Doctor would then either ignore Mickey until he left the room or start insulting him until he left the room.

It didn't look as though Mickey would be asking to go back to earth at any point soon though. So Rose set about doing another prank. She had been watching Roald Dahl's Matilda in her room and this gave her the perfect idea.

_**Put orange dye in his hair gel.**_

Well, Rose thought. He had complained that he wasn't ginger. She was just giving him a helping hand. Placing the modified hair gel back on the shelf in the bathroom, Rose simply had to wait. Rose was aware that this would give away what she was doing but didn't think the Doctor would associate the letter to her. At least he wouldn't after Rose led the trail away from her to Mickey. But that would come later, Rose figured he would want to redo his hair before they headed outside to the planet they had arrived on, Rose left the bathroom grinning.

The Doctor had a problem. Well if he were being honest with himself, which he usually was, he had several problems not least the fact that Mickey had developed an obvious crush on him. Not surprising really, the Time Lord flattered himself, but what was he going to do about it. He could talk to Mickey he supposed, but then having a talk with the chief Idiot of Idiotville was probably going to be as helpful as having a heart to heart with the Ann-Droid. That and the fact the Doctor really didn't want to be in the same room as him anymore. Maybe he should get some advice from Rose on how to go about this. The Doctor ambled to the bathroom whilst thinking about his blond companion. For some time now the Doctor had suspected his feelings towards Rose were not entirely platonic. No, after more than nine centuries of traveling through space and time, he had fallen in love and with a twenty year old human no less.

As the Doctor set about fixing his hair before they headed outside of the TARDIS walls, he recalled the prank he had played on her two days ago. Sure it had been funny at the time, but it wasn't exactly on a par with showering her with the flowers, chocolates and gifts she deserved. Wait a minute, showering her with the flowers, chocolates and gifts? Since when did he do domestic he wondered, but all logical thought was quickly wiped from his mind when he glanced up into the mirror and saw that his hair was bright orange.

"ROSE" the Doctor bellowed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. Don't own Doctor Who. If I did, the series would be so much longer.

Quick note. I am trying to increase the length of the chapters, but this seems to be happening gradually.

_**Chapter 4.**_

Rose took one look at the Doctors head and said "uh Doctor, I know you wanted to be ginger but I didn't think you'd go to such extremes. And I must say", she continued. "Your Impression of a statue is coming along great". For indeed the Doctor had been stood staring open mouthed but otherwise completely stationary since she had first spoken. Unable to hold it in any longer, she let out a short peal of laughter before turning on her heel and strolling away.

At this the Doctor snapped out of his trance and called after her. "You do realise this means war?"

"Bring it on then", was her only reply.

Later that day the Doctor sat in his room glaring at the mirror in front of him as though it was responsible for turning his hair orange. Sat there looking like a petulant child, he plotted as to how to get back at Rose. He wasn't angry at Rose for pulling the prank, he was actually quite proud that she had thought up something so good. It was just that, well she had pranked him and he didn't even see it coming. After the little stunt he had pulled on her, he had worried she might take his prank the wrong way and want to go home. Or worse, set her mother on him, he shuddered atthat particular thought.What he had not expected was to see her not only step up to the challenge but get her own back admirably. That wasn't going to stop him getting his revenge though, after all it wouldn't do to be bested by a twenty year old human girl.

While he pondered his retribution, the Doctor was struck with an idea. Why not use this to his advantage and get Mickey to leave. After all, the Doctor had only wanted the young man on board to remind him that he couldn't have Rose but that had done little good as he was still besotted with her. But according to the letter Mickey had written to him, they were no longer together anyway. There wasn't any need for him onboard the TARDIS anymore. Deciding to delay his revenge on Rose for a while, he was going to first get rid of Mickey. Then he could focus all of his attentions towards Rose. Good mood restored, the Time Lord set about thinking up his plan for project Get Rid Quick.

Meanwhile, Rose sat in her room pondering the next step of the plan. Pranking the Doctor could wait a while, she decided. After all, she had played two pranks on him in twenty four hours even if he only thought she was responsible for one of them. No, she would hold off on him unless he did something to her first. However she was still left with the problem of Mickey and what to do about him. It wasn't that she didn't like Mickey, she did. She had told the truth in that letter to the Doctor, but the feelings were from her heart not Mickey's. Rose had loved the Doctor for so long now, a feeling that had only increased since his regeneration. She and Mickey weren't together anymore and they were now very good friends. But she still felt awful when her close relationship to the Doctor was on display to him. After all, good friend or not, he was still her ex boyfriend. No Mickey would have to go and soon, Rose started to think about the best way to go about it. Then inspiration hit, why not prank Mickey instead. Then she could put all her energy into her pranking war with the Doctor.

Mickey Smith walked through the depths of the TARDIS, completely oblivious to what the Doctor and Rose were planning. Of course, not even the Doctor or Rose knew how alike they really were. They were not to know that the idea they had just come up with was identical to the others' idea. No, they would instead find out the next day when the prank would play out with double the anticipated results.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. Don't own Doctor Who. BBC does. I do however own an intense hatred to them for not making the series longer.

Quick note. Thanks again for you lovely reviews. Chapter 6 should be up tomorrow.

_**Chapter 5.**_

The prank was set. All Rose had to do now was wait. It was a good job the TARDIS was so well stocked all the time. Even the bathroom cabinet always had what you needed, toothpaste, razors, laxatives and more. Rose had put some laxatives into Mickey's bottle of Dr Pepper. Luckily, Rose hated the fruity drink with a passion so it would not be suspicious if she did not drink it. Not knowing how concentrated it would need to be in a two-litre bottle of drink she had poured half the bottle of laxatives in.

The Doctor had come up with his plan in the night. **_Take some laxatives from the bathroom cabinet and put in Mickey's drink. _**So the Doctor had taken the bottle from the bathroom and was now moving towards the kitchen to set the prank. Vaguely noticing the bottle was half-empty, he was sure the bottle had been full yesterday. The Doctor dismissed it and made a mental note to restock it anyway. When the Doctor got to the kitchen he wondered how best to go about his plan. Then it hit him, he would put it into Mickey's bottle of Dr Pepper. After all, it was only Mickey that drank the stuff. The Doctor was pouring the stuff into the fizzy drink when suddenly the TARDIS alarm went off causing the Doctor to slip a bit. The Doctor had accidentally emptied the bottle of laxatives into the drink. He wasn't overly concerned however, as the stuff would be mixed with two litres of Dr Pepper. It probably diluted to about a normal dosage anyway. The Doctor chucked the empty bottle of laxatives into the bin and went to find out what was wrong with the TARDIS.

The Doctor entered the console room to find Mickey cowering in front of an angry Rose who was currently berating him to within an inch of his life. The Doctor moved to turn off the alarm before finding out what was going on with them.

"Mickey, how could you be so stupid?" Rose was yelling.

"I uh, well." Mickey stuttered.

"I mean", Rose interrupted angrily. "You don't even know what the buttons do and yet you still found the need to go around pressing them. How stupid can you be?"

"What do you mean he was going around pressing buttons?" The Doctor cut in sharply, only having heard the last part of the conversation.

"Mickey, being the genius he is thought he would help out. You know the slight jolt the TARDIS makes when she switches from the future time vortex to the past vortex and vice versa?" At the Doctor's nod she continued. "Well, Mickey here decided to take your words to heart and start pressing random buttons without the least regard for knowing what the consequences would be!" The last was directed towards Mickey at a bit of a yell.

The Doctor decided to take control of the situation. Deciding that Rose had done a fantastic job of laying into Mickey, he sent the young man off. But not before telling him that whilst he was forgiven this time, if he pulled something like this again then he would be left on the nearest planet.

"I'm really, really sorry", Mickey squeaked as he left the room in a hurry. He quickly headed to the kitchen to grab a drink to settle his nerves. Grabbing his bottle of Dr Pepper, he made Rose and the Doctor a cup of tea each. Once both drinks were prepared he tucked the bottle under his arm, grabbed the cups and made his way back to the console room to make his peace. Rose and the Doctor accepted the drinks with a smile each. Rose even said she was sorry for shouting at him so much. It seemed all was well again as he sat down to drink his drink. Noticing the flavour seemed a little different, Mickey thought that they must have improved the taste a bit. He quickly gulped down half of the two-litre bottle.

Rose felt a little bad about shouting so much considering what she had done. But not enough to stop her from glancing from the bottle to Mickey every once in a while to check how much he had drunk. He had only gone halfway through the bottle though, which meant he wouldn't have gotten as much laxative as Rose would have liked.

Rose was pondering how to get him to drink the rest of the bottle when the Doctor spoke. "Well Mickey, you're polishing that off nicely".

"Yeah," Mickey replied with a slight laugh. "I love this stuff, I can drink whole bottles of it down".

"Really?" The trap was set, the Doctor thought wickedly. "Prove it."

Yes, yes, yes thought Rose. Thank you Doctor, you've just inadvertently helped me out. Rose and the Doctor sat and watched Mickey polish off the rest of the bottle in just a few seconds.

It was about half an hour later when the laxatives kicked in. Mickey had groaned loudly, clutched his stomach and bolted for the nearest toilet. Once there, he locked himself in the only signs of his continued existence the loud moans coming out of the bathroom intermittently. After about two hours of this in which the Doctor and Rose were laughing quietly to themselves before quickly quieting down so as to avoid suspicion. The Doctor couldn't take it anymore. He turned to Rose to confess what he had done.

"I put laxatives into Mickey's drink", they both said at the same time.

"You did?" They questioned at the same time again. Rose paused so that they wouldn't keep talking at the same time as the doctor spoke.

"Hang on a minute. You put laxatives in Mickey's bottle of Dr Pepper?" He questioned.

"Uh huh. About half the bottle of the stuff." She replied.

The Doctor started to laugh. "That stuff is extremely potent so I didn't plan on putting much in but then the alarm went off catching me by surprise. I put the other half in." The Doctor finished.

"Oops," piped up Rose. Causing both the Doctor and Rose to collapse in hysterics.

Fifteen minutes later, Rose was to be found with her head buried in the crook of the Doctor's neck laughing so hard he had to wrap his arms around her to keep her upright. The Doctor wasn't laughing as much anymore. Oh he found their shared prank funny to be sure, but standing here with Rose nestled against him was doing unbelievable things to both his equilibrium and his body. He wanted more, so he pulled her head up to look at him. Rose was caught in the moment somewhat and nervously licked her lips as she stared in the Doctor's wonderful deep brown eyes. As one they moved to close the gap between their lips. They were so close when Mickey walked back into the room and found them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. Don't own Doctor Who.

_**Chapter 6.**_

Five minutes earlier.

Mickey had gone through twenty three toilet rolls before he had figured out what had happened. It was quite obvious that the Doctor and Rose had dragged him into their little pranking war. As he made his way back to the console room he wondered why though. One thing Mickey was sure of however, and that was that he wasn't going to stay here where he got either ignored or insulted by the Doctor, and shouted at by Rose. Oh no, he was going to walk up to the Doctor and demand to go home immediately. However as Mickey rounded the last corner into the console room he saw a slight problem with that plan. The Doctor appeared to be already occupied and was about to kiss Rose. His Rose. No, Mickey thought, she's not your Rose anymore, she broke up with you remember. It appeared as though this was the reason why. Mickey let out a bitter laugh at this point as he walked further into the room thereby announcing his presence to the other occupants.

The Doctor and Rose sprang apart so quickly it was almost comical. Rose started looking at the floor, the flush in her cheeks matching her namesake quite brilliantly. The Doctor meanwhile had turned towards the console swiftly in a fruitless attempt to hide the fact that he needed a cold shower, and fast. Mickey had half a mind to confront them about the kiss the two had been about to share, but thought better of it. Why rub salt in the wound. Now he came to think of it, they were so alike anyway he shouldn't be surprised at this turn of events. It was only ever going to be the Doctor and Rose, and Mickey was resigned to that fact. All he could do now would be to ask to go home and leave with his dignity and friendship to Rose intact. "Doctor, I want to go home." He announced.

Rose couldn't believe it, the plan had worked and Mickey had left five minutes ago. Her mind wouldn't let her dwell on that for too long though, it kept drifting back to the moment she and the Doctor had shared in the console room. Rose was quite sure the Doctor had been about to kiss her, but then she quickly dismissed that thought when she thought of his prank on her back when this had all started. No, she thought resolutely. He only thought of her as a friend, he must have been about to talk to her or something like that. Rose was very glad they had been interrupted before she ruined her friendship with the Doctor by kissing him. She decided that she wouldn't mention it again to the Doctor but just commit it to her memories instead. One good thing had come out of this though, and that was that she didn't have to worry about leaving a false trail leading to Mickey about the letter.

The Doctor stood in the shower cubicle with his head against the wall, content to simply allow the cold water to cascade down his body. The Doctor had been taking cold showers for a while now (at least since he had fallen in love with Rose) andhe was somewhat used to them. He was confused, now it took a lot of doing to get him confused and he had Rose to thank for it. As he felt the water doing its job, he contemplated what to do about the kiss that wasn't. He wanted to take things further with Rose but at the same time he knew getting involved might be a bad idea.

Everyone he had ever cared about had either died or left. He reasoned. _But she hasn't left though has she? _His mind supplied helpfully. _Even when you sent her away she came back. _The Doctor resolutely ignored that and thought up another objection.

He was over nine hundred years old and she wasn't even twenty one. _Ah, but her DNA could be modified to resemble yours somewhat. After all, the TARDIS has done that already to turn her into the Bad Wolf._

"No", the Doctor said aloud. He was not going to allow that to happen at all, as tempting as it was it was also risky. And the Doctor would die before allowing her to be hurt by his hands.

Rose didn't like him like that. _Really? And I suppose you just imagined the little moment you had back there. What was she, a hallucination? _His mind argued back.

As he fought to come up with a response to that, he realised how ridiculous he was being. Arguing with himself, and in the shower no less. If only Rose could see him now, he thought before remembering again that he was in the shower and worse, the coldwater hadn't done nearly as good a job as usual. Maybe it was better that she couldn't see him now, he conceded. Usually the temperature of the water would have done its job by now. But then again, when he usually had to take a cold shower, he hadn't just had Rose in his arms, her warm body pressing against his as she hadlaughed. The Doctor gulped as that train of thought brought him back to the kiss that wasn't. Sighing he turned the hot water on as the cold water clearly wasn't going to do anything more. He thought about that moment again, and what he was going to do about it. He doubted that Rose felt that way about him. She was probably just about to say something to him. Whether she liked him that way or not, he decided that he would not say anything about trying to kiss her. If she mentioned anything, well he would figure out how to deal with that if the time came. As he finished his shower and got out, he remembered that he was supposed to be in a pranking war with Rose. And he had just come up with a perfect prank for her.

_**Put chili powder on her clothes.**_

The Doctor dried himself off and left the bathroom to set about his revenge.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. Don't own Doctor Who.

Quick note. I am having a hard time as to deciding who should prank who next. If you could let me know which you would prefer I can get started on chapter 9. Thanks again for the lovely reviews.

_**Chapter 7.**_

One of the many advantages of the TARDIS was that the Doctor could create any type of room he wished within its confines. If he fancied a swim, he would simply enter a few commands into the console and an Olympic sized pool would be waiting. The library he had 'installed' had the best qualities of every library in the universe. As a treat to Rose after one of their more dangerous adventures, he had created the spa room for her. Nothing too fancy, just a place for her to pamper herself and recuperate. She had gone to use the room today, leaving the perfect opportunity for the Doctor to implement his plan.

Chili powder in hand, the Doctor made his way to Rose's room. He didn't need to hurry knowing that Rose would be occupied for most of the day. The Doctor walked into the room and immediately found what he was looking for. There on her bed was the outfit she had laid out for the day.

Unbeknownst to him however, Rose had left her swimming costume in her room, and she was making her way back to get it. As she neared her room, she spotted the Doctor inside. What was he doing in there? She wondered. Slipping quickly out of sight before he noticed her, she watched him pick up the outfit she was going to wear that day and sprinkle some kind of powder on it. The Doctor then placed the clothing back onto the bed before leaving the room. When the Doctor was out of sight, Rose walked into her room to investigate further. There was no sign of powder on the clothes but then the fabric was so dark, she hadn't expected there to be. A faint smell of chili hit her nostrils suddenly and Rose was taken aback as dawning realization hit. The Doctor had put chili powder on her clothes to pay her back for the hair gel incident. Well, two can play at that game Doctor, she thought. Rose had built up quite an expansive collection of clothes over the years. Some she had bought herself, others given at Christmas and such. As a result of this, Rose often found that some of her clothes were duplicates of others. Smiling wickedly, Rose realized she had a duplicate of this outfit hanging in her wardrobe, and that by wearing the duplicate instead, she could trick the Doctor into thinking he had pranked her. Her smile growing wider, Rose closed the door and began to change.

The Doctor stood in the console room feeling quite proud of himself. He had planted the chili powder with no problems and now waited so that his prank could play out. He had landed the TARDIS on the planet Necros so that they could do some exploring. The Doctor took care to arrive in late autumn to ensure the temperature outside was a little cold. This would balance out the heat from the chili powder. Knowing that Rose would have felt them land, he waited for her to come to the console room. He didn't have to wait long as a few minutes later, she joined him in the console room. As they headed outside, the Doctor wondered how long he would have to wait before the powder kicked in.

As they walked around the city capital, Rose decided to get started on her act. Waiting until the Doctor had turned his back to talk to one of the planets inhabitants, she quickly stripped off her jacket and chucked it into a nearby bin. She had so many clothes anyway, Rose wouldn't miss the loss of one. Rose went back to looking in the shop windows as the Doctor turned back around.

The Doctor turned around to ask Rose where they should head too next only to feel his jaw drop. He had been sure she was wearing a jacket earlier, but he couldn't see any sign of it now. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her though as he took in the sight of the top she was wearing. The blood red of the tank top didn't look that special when it was on the bed but looking now, and oh was he looking, it looked utterly divine on her. Shaped to fit snugly around the curves of her upper body, his gaze was inadvertently drawn to her chest as she breathed. His breath hitched in his throat as he spotted what the cold weather was doing to that particular part of her, he was struck with a sudden primal urge to bundle her back to the TARDIS and make her his. Firmly resisting the temptation however, he fought to remember what he had been about to tell her.

This was turning out so great, she thought to herself as she observed his reaction. First he had looked a little confused, well that was to be expected as she had been wearing a jacket that was now nowhere to be seen. Then he had flicked a casual glance at her chest. A casual glance that had turned into a now obvious stare. Rose was aware of what the cool air had done to her body and she hadn't missed the way his breath had hitched in his throat when he noticed this fact. From the animalistic look he was giving her, she almost thought he wanted to devour her. Rose dismissed that notion as laughable, as he didn't feel that way about her. So as they walked together down towards the local restaurant where they would be getting some lunch, she thought about the next step of her plan.

The Doctor held Rose's chair out for her as she seated herself and was rewarded with one of her beautiful smiles. They made light conversation as they perused the menu before their waiter came to take their orders. The Doctor ordered his and asked Rose what she wanted. Her reply made his blood run cold and a sickening feeling to set about him. She had asked the waiter what they served that didn't have peppers or chili in it, for she was allergic to any foods that were hot or spicy. Oh god, oh god, oh god, panic wasstarting to set in now. He tried to keep himself calm, as he casually asked why he hadn't known she had allergies.

"I thought you did know" came her calm response, "when I was a kid mum made me chili con carne one night" she pretended to shudder and continued on. "I was ok for a couple of hours but then my temperature went through the roof, then I came up with this horrible burning rash that itched constantly. I was throwing up constantly for days."

"Oh really, that's awful" he replied whilst his mind was screaming _Oh my god, what have you done you idiot. You've exposed her to a substance she is highly allergic to, and she's going to be in pain and she'll hate you and want to go home! _His mind rambled on and on with each scenario getting worse and worse.

Rose meanwhile was enjoying this immensely. The Doctor seemed to be waging some kind of war with himself as to what to do now. He had broken out in a cold sweat when she had mentioned the burning rash and she could tell where that came from. The Doctor would never allow her to be in pain where he could possibly help it, and now as far as he knew that's exactly what he had done. Rose excused herself briefly so she could go to the bathroom. Once there she set to work at heating herself under the dryer. When her head was suitably hot enough, she headed back to their table trying to look as though she wasn't feeling well.

"Doctor, is it me or is it really hot in here?" She questioned him.

The Doctor glanced at her alarmed and quickly moved to feel her forehead. It was practically red hot. The Doctor knew he had to get her back to the TARDIS and fast, so abandoning their table he tugged at Rose to get her up from her seat. Luckily Rose offered no objection to his actions and walked with him back to where he could take care of her.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. Don't own Doctor Who.

_**Chapter 8.**_

The Doctor quickly closed the door after Rose as they entered the TARDIS. He paced up and down as he wondered how to make her better. He determined it would be best to get her to her bedroom to make her more comfortable. All rational thought was driven out of his head for the second time that day however when he turned around to find that Rose had stripped down to her underwear. Rose stood in front of him wearing a white lace bra with matching French knickers and she was fanning herself with her hand. Trying to prevent himself from just pushing her up against the TARDIS wall and having his way with her, he spoke instead and surprised himself by managing to tell her that he wanted to get her to her bedroom, and not sound like some kind of pervert.

He had gotten Rose settled on top of her bed and had arranged for the temperature to be turned down in her room so that she could cool down a little. As he glanced aside however he spotted the outfit shehad beenwearing on the floor by her wardrobe. Taking another quick look to see if he was imagining things, he found he was not. The exact same tank top and jeans Rosehad left on the floor of the console room were lying on the floor in her bedroom looking perfectly innocent. Then it clicked into place, she had tricked him. She must have known what he had done this morning and worn the other set of clothes. She hadn't told him she was allergic to chili because she wasn't.

Looking at her now, he noticed that her actions weren't consistent with those from an allergic reaction thus confirming his theory. He was going to get her for this, he thought. He adopted a concerned expression as he spoke to her.

"Now Rose, I'm going to run you a nice cold bath because we have to cool your body down as much as possible." He left the room to run the bath and was gratified to note the worried expression she wore when he returned.

Rose noticing he had come back into the room quickly went back to her fake acting. She didn't want a cold bath because there was nothing wrong with her. She couldn't tell the Doctor that though without giving away what she had done. On a whim, she gave a pitiful sigh and tried to look tired. The Doctor's concerned expression returned when she did this, and he questioned softly as to if she was too tired to make it to the bathroom. Relief flooded through her and she nodded her head.

This was what the Doctor had been hoping for. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom, whilst trying to ignore the fact that there was an almost naked Rose in his arms. Reaching the edge of the bath, he lowered her quite quickly into the cold water before she could escape his hold on her. He managed to keep a straight face at her horrified squeak as the cold water hit her body and soaked through the underwear she was still wearing. "Right, now you'll need to stay there until you feel your temperature going back to normal. I'm going to take proper care of you Rose Tyler so these baths will be continuing until you are completely better." With that he turned and walked from the room.

Two days later, she was still quite mad at him.He had dumped her into a bath of cold water and now, if she so much as mentioned being a little bit warm, he would keep on at her to have another one. OK, so she probably deserved it for playing that joke on him about being allergic to chili, but she had only done that in retaliation to what he had beengoing to do to her. She had enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms as he had carried her to the bathroom though. The problem was that the thought of it repeated itself on her at the most inopportune moments, like whenever he turned to talk to her. Whenever this happened, she relived the feel of his arms around her body once more. This had the negative consequence of causing her to blush profusely to questions such as whether she wanted to visit Callufrax or Telos next, or if she could pass him a knife and fork.

The Doctor sat on the bed in his room congratulating himself on a job well done. Granted, his prank hadn't played out as he had imagined, but he still managed to exact revenge on her for the hair gel incident with the cold bath he had given her. He bit out a moan as the image of her semi naked form in his arms floated at the forefront of his mind. When he had put her in the bath, he'd had to leave the room fast before he completely lost his self-control.

She didn't think of him that way though, he thought despondently. After all, she still hadn't brought up the fact they had almost kissed. The hatred the Doctor held towards Mickey for interrupting them rivaled his hatred for the Daleks and that was saying something. He had so wanted to kiss her, still did. He thought back to his feeble attempts to dissipate his attraction towards Rose. He had thought, if she had someone there she was attracted to, then he could keep his distance. Adam seemed like a good candidate for the job, he was around the same age as Rose and they seemed to get on well. The Doctor had thought that they would be a good match. He hadn't accounted for the boy being so impulsive and greedy, he would get a chip implanted in his head without a second thought and try to steal knowledge from the future for his personal gain. There was no way Adam would have been good enough for his Rose so the Doctor had dropped him as quickly as he possibly could.

Then Jack had been brought aboard. Not by design at first, the Doctor had simply wished to save him from death. However upon seeing the flirtatious interaction between the pair, he was given a good reason to allow theformer time agent to stay. That hadn't worked either, the Doctor recalled. Their flirting was completely innocent to them and was just a show of their friendship. By the time the Doctor had figured this out however, Jack had become almost as good a friend to him as he had to Rose.

After his regeneration, he had thought his feelings towards Rose would go away upon seeing her reject his new form. To his dismay though, she had accepted him fairly easily and been more than happy to go back to their close, hand holding relationship they had. That had been the final straw for him as he fell completely in love with her. He had jumped at the chance to have Mickey on board when Sarah-Jane had suggested it, he paid no regard to the fact that Rose was begging him not to allow it. The Doctor had felt his temper rise whenever Mickey had tried to hug or kiss Rose, and so it was a relief when he had met Reinette. Whenshe had kissed him, he imagined that the lips upon his belonged to Rose, not Reinette. When he had been informed of Reinette's death, he had felt awful for using her so terribly. He hadn't been in love with the French aristocrat and he knew it. So accepting the fact that he could not escape his feelings, he resigned himself to loving Rose from afar.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. Don't own Doctor Who.

_**Chapter 9.**_

It was late in the afternoon when the Doctor had thought up his next prank for Rose. The way he figured it, she couldn't get him back for the bath incident without telling him she had faked her allergies. He had suggested a quick stop off to earth so that Rose could see her mother. What she didn't know was that he needed to get some supplies for his prank and wanted her out of the way. After obtaining everything he needed he went to work setting the prank up. All he had to do then was wait.

Rose got tired at what would have been two o clock in the morning had they been on earth. As she made her way to her room she thought about the chili/allergy/cold bath incident with the Doctor. She felt a little guilty about making him think he had hurt her so she planned to confess what she had done the next day. As she got ready for bed, she felt a little better. Feeling completely exhausted, she turned the light off pulled back the duvet and flung herself onto the bed to sleep.

The Doctor was about to go to bed himself when he heard her startled shriek. He laughed quietly as he recalled the reason for her sudden outburst. It had gone exactly as he had planned, she hadn't noticed the water balloons he had placed in her bed and had laid down on them accordingly. He could just imagine her face as she inadvertently burst the balloons and gotten cold water on her and the bed. As he got ready for bed, he thought of what her reaction would be.

OK, Rose thought. She didn't feel guilty about the allergy thing anymore. As she dried herself off with a towel and changed her nightclothes. She fumed silently as she thought about his obsession with getting her cold and/or wet and vowed to get revenge on the Doctor for his little stunt. She was too tired to do anything to dry out her bed though so she made her way to one of the spare bedrooms so she could get some sleep. On her way though, she was struck with an idea. Changing directions she made her way down another corridor.

The Doctor had just been about to settle down to sleep when his door opened. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see Rose come in and close the door behind her. She then walked over to him and proceeded to get into bed, his bed. "Uh, Rose? What are you doing?" The Doctor questioned nervously.

"Hmm," she replied sleepily. "Oh, my bed is all wet after some water balloons burst on it so I'm going to sleep in your bed tonight okay." Oh god, what was he going to do, he thought. On the one hand, he could ask her to leave and use one of the other bedrooms, but it seemed that he really didn't want to do that because his mouth seemed to refuse to voice that request. On the other hand, if he didn't ask her to leave, then she would be in his bed, with him, all night. Oh god. He didn't know if his self-control would last that long, but he was definitely prepared to give it a try. As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered if he had made the right decision.

Rose woke the next morning snuggled securely in the Doctor's arms. She was puzzled as to what he was doing in her bed before remembering that she had gone to his room and gotten into bed with him after his prank on her. In the cold light of day, she was mortified that she had done such a thing. He hadn't seemed to mind though and he certainly looked peaceful enough now. Noting the look of happiness on his face, she wondered what he was dreaming about to make him so happy. Realising this may be the only opportunity she had to do this, she impulsively pressed a quick kiss to his lips before wriggling out of his embrace and leaving the room.

The Doctor was having an amazing dream as it happened. He was dreaming that Rose had gotten into bed with him and had spent the night in his arms. Suddenly his dream shifted as the figure of Rose pressed a kiss to his lips. The pleasure that shot though him at that point must have been what had woken him, as he gradually woke up the figure of Rose vanished leaving him with an acute sense of loss. He awoke to find his room completely devoid of Rose for which he was thankful as he found he needed one of his regular cold showers this morning.

As the Doctor stood in the shower cubicle he remembered the dream. It had all been so vivid he could have sworn it had been real. He must have been tired last night because he remembered going to bed, but not much else. His mind kept flitting back to the kiss dream Rose had given him. It had been short and chaste but just the feel of her lips on his was completely mind blowing. God, he thought. If kissing dream Rose was good, kissing the real Rose would be to die for. The Doctor finished his shower and dried himself off. He went to get dressed only to find that his clothes weren't where he left them. Rose, he thought. The Doctor opened the wardrobe in his room to find it almost empty. Only one piece of clothing was inside but it certainly didn't belong to him. If she thought he was going to wear those then she was mistaken. Grabbing the offending item of clothing he walked quickly to the wardrobe room to get something else to wear.

Rose sat in the kitchen of the TARDIS and quite calmly ate her cereal. She had been determined to pay him back for the water balloon incident and so had hidden all of his clothes. Knowing that he would then just go to the wardrobe room to get something else, she had enlisted the help of the TARDIS.The TARDIS had hidden all male items of clothing from the wardrobe room so the Doctor would either have to wear what she had left in his room or wear female clothing.As Rose finished her cereal and went to wash the bowl and spoon up, she wondered how the Doctor would look in the pair of leather trousers she had planted in his wardrobe.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer. Don't own Doctor Who.

_**Chapter 10.**_

He was not happy. Rose had hidden all of his clothes leaving him with only a ridiculously tight pair of leather trousers. He had gone to the wardrobe room to get something else, only to find that she had convinced the TARDIS to betray him by helping her. The TARDIS had hidden all male items of clothing so he was left with little choice but to wear the trousers she had left. Now he was walking towards the console room wearing only the leather trousers. She hadn't even left him a shirt to wear. Hearing her washing up in the kitchen, he made his way inside to confront her.

Rose had just placed the bowl onto the drainer to dry off when she felt the Doctor behind her. He pressed up against her body and pulled her hair away from her left ear. "What have you done with my clothes?" He asked softly. The feel of him pressed against her was making her lose all coherent thought however as she struggled to respond. "Wh…what makes you think I have done anything with them? She replied. The Doctor pressed his bare chest into her back and practically purred his reply. "Only the fact that the TARDIS doesn't have that kind of sense of humour." Without giving her a chance to reply, he continued on. "You won't get away until I have them back you know." At this she spun around to face him. Noting how close they were, a deep crimson blush spread through her face. Pulling herself together, she leaned up towards his face as though to kiss him. When their faces were an inch apart, she spoke softly. "Wanna bet?" With that she ducked out of the kitchen and darted off down the corridor.

The Doctor let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding and leaned against the sink to regain his composure. He hadn't realised how close he had gotten to her until she had turned around and he felt her against him. Then when she had leaned up towards him, he had thought for a moment that she was going to kiss him. Or rather, that was what he had hoped she would do. Knowing it would take a while to catch her the Doctor left the kitchen and headed towards the console room. Setting the controls so the TARDIS would simply float for a while, he went in search of Rose.

Rose as it happened had ducked into one of the many storage rooms on board the TARDIS to wait for the Doctor to find her. Unfortunately however, it seemed as though the door only opened from the outside. So now she was stuck. To pass the time while she waited, she started to explore the room.

The Doctor was starting to get a little worried now. He had checked her room, his room, the bathroom, spa room and the swimming pool and had still not found her. He knew she wasn't in the console room or the kitchen. He checked the wardrobe room and the library next to no avail. If she didn't turn up soon, he would have to go searching through the many storage rooms.

It was an hour and a half later that he found her. Curled up asleep on a sofa in one of the larger storage rooms with a book in her hand. Closing the door behind him, he moved over to her and removed the book from her grip. The Doctor then woke Rose gently so as not to startle her.

Rose woke up and noticed the Doctor in front of her. "Doctor?" She questioned softly.

"Yep, its me. Found you at last. Why have you been hiding so long, I was worried about you." Came the reply. Her response was not as he'd anticipated. She suddenly got up from the sofa and moved to the door. Trying the handle, she found that the door would not open still. Turning back to the Doctor she had an idea. "Doctor, the door only seems to open from the outside. You're gonna need to use the sonic screwdriver to get us out" She said.

The Doctor seemed a little puzzled as to her question but moved to get the screwdriver anyway. Suddenly he stopped and looked up at her. "Bit of a problem with that Rose, it's in my suit jacket." He replied. "You know. The one I'm not wearing because you've hidden my clothes?" He finished with a smirk.

Ah yes, she had forgotten that he was only wearing the leather trousers she'd left him with. She smiled sheepishly at him in apology. He didn't seem to mind though as he moved towards her to try the door himself. He told her thatall of the TARDIS doorsopened from either side and that it might just be stuck. Finding the door wouldn't budge for him either, the puzzled expression returned while he tried to figure out what was going on. He seemed to have solved it however as he turned and offered a small smile to Rose. It was little comfort though as he told her they were well and truly stuck. "It seems as though the TARDIS has trapped us in here for some reason. We're not going to be able to leave until she feels like it." He explained.

Taking a step forwards Rose tripped over the book she had been reading and lurched forwards into the Doctor's arms. He caught her but the momentum carried them both into the wall next to the door. She noted that he didn't seem to want to remove his arms from around her anytime soon. Not that she was complaining of course. She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip nervously as she tried to figure out why he was still holding her.

This was it, the Doctor thought. He had to do it now before he lost his nerve. Feeling her looking at him, he looked back at her and watched her bite her lower lip as though she was nervous. Gathering his nerve, he bent his head slowly towards hers so that she might back away if she wished.

He was so close when suddenly she pulled back and said "I hope you realise this is all your fault".


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer. Don't own Doctor Who.

_**Chapter 11.**_

Oh no, how could she have been so stupid. Rose questioned herself. He had been going to kiss her, she was sure of it. But then her nervousness overwhelmed her and she had told him how this was all his fault. Noting the look of shock, hurt and anger on his face at her outburst, she felt more than a little stupid for saying that. Before she could apologise however, he spoke.

"How exactly is this my fault?" He asked angrily. "If you hadn't hidden my clothes, we wouldn't be stuck in here."

"Yeah, well if you hadn't put water balloons in my bed, I wouldn't have hidden your clothes." She replied getting angry herself. And," she continued before he could answer her. "While we are on the subject, what made you think putting chili powder on my clothes would be a good idea?"

"Seemed like it at the time. But it doesn't even count anyway because you found out about it and made up some bogus allergy to get me back." He answered petulantly.

"Yeah well I'm glad I did find out about it, if I had been allergic to chili, then what would you have done?" She asked.

"Not sure, what would you have done if I'd been allergic to the orange dye you put in my hair gel? He countered.

"Oh stop being such a cry baby. You wanted to be ginger you told me so yourself. And." With this she had to pause to take a breath. "What would you have done if I'd have been allergic to the golden syrup and feathers you dosed me with?

"What? Nobody's allergic to golden syrup and feathers, it's not even possible. Besides, I thought it was funny." He answered.

"Course you thought it was funny, you weren't the one standing there looking like a under plucked, over basted chicken." Came her shrill reply. He had nothing to say to that apparently, so they stood there in silence until she spoke again.

"How do you know that I faked the allergy to the chili powder?" She asked him.

"Hmm? Oh, when I got you into your room that day I spotted the duplicate outfit on the floor by your wardrobe. Then I realised that you had known about the chili powder all along." He answered.

"So, the cold bath you gave me, which could have given me hypothermia by the way, was your revenge on me for the allergies?" She asked sharply.

His anger had evaporated at this and he flushed slightly as he realised that she had him with that one. "Is there any answer I can give you that you're not going to hate me for?" He answered sheepishly.

She narrowed her eyes at him, closed the gap between them and gave him a slap her mother would have been proud of. The TARDIS sensed Rose's anger, and unlocked the door before the young woman kicked it down. Rose spotted the newly opened door, strode through it and wentback to her room.

The Doctor remained where he was, choosing to nurse his sore cheek. It was official. The Jackie Tyler slap was hereditary. Now when Jackie slapped him, he found that the longer they hurt, the longer you had to leave her alone for. Following that trail of thought, he determined that he ought not to get in Rose's way for three or four hours at least. Far from resenting her for slapping him, he was actually relieved she had. He deserved it for starting this whole prank war to begin with when she had done nothing to him. With a small sigh, he made his way to the library to think of a way to make it up to her.

Expecting not to see Rose until at least lunch time, the Doctor was surprised to say the least when he saw her at the entrance to the library not half an hour later. Rose walked over and took a seat next to him on the long sofa. "I'm sorry." She said softly. OK now he was confused. What did she have to be sorry for? It was entirely his fault. He proceeded to tell her as such. She looked up at him and cupped his still red cheek. Rubbing it softly she smiled sadly at him.

Unable to look at him any longer for fear of bursting into tears, she cast her eyes downwards and instead spoke to the floor. "Doctor, please take me home."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer. Don't own Doctor Who.

Quick note. Okay guys, before I get lynched. Here is another chappie. As usual thank you for the lovely reviews.

_**Chapter 12.**_

His hearts stopped. "What? Rose. No. Why?" Was all he could say. Gathering his senses, he calmed down enough to speak again. "I've ruined everything."

Rose looked up in surprise and more than a little confusion at that. "It's not you silly." she said. "My mate Keisha left a message on my phone. Something's happened to mum, she's been taken to hospital." With that, what little restraint Rose had on her emotions broke and she promptly burst into tears.

The Doctor reached towards Rose and pulled her across the sofa and onto his lap for a hug. He stroked her hair softly and allowed her to sob against his shoulder. When her tears had ceased, he pressed a light kiss to her forehead and told her to get her stuff. Rose gave him a wobbly smile and left the room. The Doctor headed to the console room to set the course for present day earth.

Rose entered the console room just as they had landed. The Doctor was relieved to see that she had only packed a small bag. "Is that all you're taking? He asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "I should only be a few days, a week at the most. Is that OK?"

"Absolutely, stay as long as you need to. Uh, if you give me a ring when you're ready, I will come and pick you up." Rose smiled and nodded at this.

Moving over to him, she put her bag down and pulled his shirt out from behind her back. "Here, you might need this before you get cold," she said. "I put the rest of your clothes back in your room" The Doctor moved over to her and took the shirt. He didn't put it on though, so Rose took the shirt back from him and started to unbutton it. When she had unbuttoned it, she put the shirt on him but left the buttons open. The Doctor had simply been looking at her while she did this and made no move to button the shirt up either. Rose looked up at him and offered a small smile. "What?" She asked.

"I wanted to apologise for starting this whole pranking war thing. I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry." He replied.

"Right well, apology not accepted because you have nothing to be sorry for. It was fun doing the pranks, and I for one would like to continue it when I get back. Unless you want to admit defeat?" She said.

The Doctor flashed her his trademark grin at this and said "Me? Never."

Rose picked her bag up again and placed it on her shoulder. Gathering her nerve, she reached up and pressed a kiss to the Doctor's lips. It was meant to be a quick peck but the Doctor wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her back.

The Doctor was in heaven. He had been completely astonished when she had kissed him, but he certainly wasn't complaining. He wondered vaguely if he was dreaming again, but the little pleasurable sparks that kept shooting through his body completely put paid to that idea. One thing he was sure of however was that dream or not, he wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. He wrapped his arms around her and started to return her kiss.

They broke apart a few minutes later both breathing heavily. Rose gave him a coy smile. "How about we pick that up when I get back?" She said.

"You try stopping me", he replied cheekily. "You take care alright and remember to ring me and let me know when you want to come back or if you want to stay any longer."

"How do I ring you anyway? You don't have a phone," she said.

"You'll have to video call me so I can use the monitor to talk to you." He answered. Rose nodded andadjusted her bag.She headed to the door of the TARDIS and stepped out,taking a deep breathshe pulled the door shut behind her.

When the whirring and groaning of the TARDIS engines had faded to nothing, Rose started her walk to the hospital her mother had been admitted to. Rounding the corner, she briefly registered a sudden pain as something hit her head. Before she could establish what had hit her however, a sudden wave of dizziness surrounded her and she collapsed onto the hard concrete and lost consciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer. Don't own Doctor Who.

Quick note. I would really like to thank you guys for putting up with these horrible cliffhangers I've been leaving the chapters on. I know I've been completely evil by doing that but you all have stuck with it for which I'm very grateful. This chapter is longer than the last two and should answer some of your questions.

_**Chapter 13.**_

The Doctor was bored and frustrated. It had been six days since Rose had left the TARDIS to visit her mother and he had heard nothing from her. He had watched three solar systems being born, repaired the TARDIS a total of ninety seven times, organised the library twice, once alphabetically and then by how many words the books had and then he had created two more bathrooms, one for him and one for Rose.

It was whilst the Doctor was considering visiting Kastria again, to see if the queen had forgiven him for accidentally insulting her hair, that it hit home how much he was missing Rose. He hadn't wanted to go on any adventures because it would have felt like he was betraying her. And he kept having the niggling feeling that something was wrong. He wanted Rose back on board where he knew he could keep her safe, well most of the time anyway, but he vowed not to interrupt her time with her mother. Although he had told her to just let him know if she wanted to stay longer, he was really hoping she wouldn't. He wondered if she would mind him going to see her. After all, it was only a day before she was due back and he could make sure everything was all right. Ok so truth be told, he had wanted to go and see her since day two and had actually had to stop himself for setting course for earth twelve times in the last four days.

He decided to give her a ring to see how she was. Inputting her number into the console he waited for her to answer. He was surprised to hear a shrill ring resound through the depths of the TARDIS. Knowing the console would keep ringing the phone until he cancelled it, he left the room to find the source of the noise. He traced the ringing to Rose's bedroom and entered. There, on her bed was her mobile phone. He took the phone back to the console room and cancelled the call instruction on the console. Looking at the phone again, he wondered why she hadn't taken it with her. Thinking that she had forgotten it in her haste to see her mother, he input the course for earth, glad now to have an excuse to go to her. He looked through the phone log to see if she had tried to ring the phone at all, and was shocked to find twenty-seven missed calls. It wasn't the amount of calls that shocked him though, it was who had made them. 'Mum' he read. But that couldn't be right, her mother was supposed to be sick in hospital. Then that feeling returned. The one that kept making him think something was wrong with her. As he urged the TARDIS to go faster, he hoped desperately that he was wrong.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and strode purposefully over to the flat Jackie Tyler lived in. He was intercepted however when the woman in question emerged from the stairwell and rushed over to meet him. Jackie Tyler came to a stop in front of him and said the eight words he never thought he'd hear her say to him.

"Oh, am I ever glad to see you."

The Doctor eyed her a little suspiciously before answering. "Hello Jackie, you're feeling better then?" She adopted a confused expression at that "What do you mean 'feeling better'? There's nothing wrong with me," she said. "But that's not the point, Rose turned up on my doorstep two days ago in a terrible state. She's got bruises all over her, a huge cut on her arm, she can't remember what's happened to her to make her that way, and the only reason I'm not beating you to death right now is because she swears blind that you couldn't have done this to her. I've been trying to ring you since."

The Doctor's blood ran cold as he heard what Jackie said. Something had happened to Rose, his Rose and he had been completely blind to it. He had ignored his instincts and had not been there to protect her. He was angry, angry at himself for his stupidity and very angry at who or whatever had hurt his Rose. The look on his face when he looked at Jackie again was enough to make her take a fearful step back. "Take me to her Jackie," he said in a deadly calm voice. "Take me to Rose, right now." Jackie nodded quickly and together they made their way to her flat.

Jackie Tyler had never been scared of the Doctor before, and it was only seeing his actions now that she was able to tell the magnitude of his love and affection for her little girl. Despite knowing that he would never hurt her, she felt completely petrified when she saw the look on his face when she told him about Rose. As she led the way back to the flat, the Doctor said nothing more to her. Jackie got to the door and opened it before he kicked it down, she led him through to Rose's bedroom.

Rose was just sitting up in her bed as the door opened. Looking up into the angry face of the Doctor she saw his features relax instantly when he spotted her. He rushed over to her immediately and pulled her into his arms. The relief that coursed through her at the sight of him was palpable, and she couldn't help but grin happily despite the pain going through her torso as his arms pulled her to him. He pulled away after a few moments and both of them noticed that her mum wasn't in the room anymore. She looked up at the Doctor again. Although his face was expressionless, Rose looked into his eyes and saw the multitude of emotions in their depths. She noted his anger, not at her but at what had hurt her and knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would quite happily destroy the culprit. She also noticed the mixture of relief, concern and adoration his eyes held as he looked at her. She moved over on the bed and pulled at his arm to get him to lie on the bed next to her, smiling in relief as he did so immediately. He put his arm around her shoulder and settled her against him with her head resting on his chest. He stroked her hair softly as he had done back at the TARDIS and allowed her to listen to his dual heartbeat through his chest. After a minute or so he turned her face up to look at him. "Rose," he said. "What happened to you?"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer. Don't own Doctor Who.

Quick note. Sorry for the lateness of the chapter. This was due to the document manager not allowing meto upload anything for some reason.Also I know I've said this before but thanks so much for all the kind words I've received about the story. I appreciate that you guys take the time out to let me know what you think.

_**Chapter 14.**_

Rose frowned lightly as she tried to remember how she sustained her injuries. "I don't know" she told him, "I remember having that argument with you in the storage room and going back to my room. But then I woke up round the corner with all these bruises and stuff." The Doctor nodded slightly to show that he understood what she had said but from the way his jaw was set and the steely glint in his eye, Rose knew he would rip the earth apart until he got to who or what had hurt her.

The Doctor wasn't just angry at whatever had hurt Rose, he was also angry at himself for letting her get hurt in the first place. One thing he was sure of though, and that was that nothing like this would ever happen to her again. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to pick Rose up, take her to the safety of the TARDIS and keep her safe for the rest of time. Her mind had hidden the last six days away very securely within her head for a reason, if he tried to access the memories by force he knew it would likely hurt her. No, she would have to remember what happened in her own time and way. It saddened him somewhat that she could not remember their kiss in the console room. He looked down at her and found that she had fallen asleep during his pondering. He was going to try to find out what happened to her but he was not leaving her where somebody could get to her and hurt her again. Decision made, he scooped Rose into his arms and prepared to carry her back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor carried her into the narrow hallway of the flat just as Jackie was coming out from the kitchen. She took one look at her daughter lying in the Doctor's arms and got angry. "I hope you're not thinking of taking my daughter out of here, she's better off at home where I can look after her" she said icily. The Doctor looked back at her and spoke as calmly as he could. "I'll tell you what I am going to do Jackie. I am going to take Rose to the TARDIS, her real home, where she will be safe. Then I am going to find out what has happened to her. And then, when find out who caused this, I am going to make them pay. And I'll tell you something else Jackie Tyler, there is only one person who can stop me doing any of those things and it certainly isn't you. Oh no, the only person who can stop me from doing any of that is Rose." With that he turned away from Jackie and walked out of the flat.

The Doctor kicked the TARDIS door shut behind him and carried Rose through to her bedroom. Placing her gently on the bed, he extracted his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and set to work at healing Rose as much as possible. He managed to heal the large cut on her arm and lessen the bruising somewhat. He also found two cracked ribs and a head injury that had mostly healed but other than that, she was OK. He left the room to allow her to get some rest.

When Rose woke up, she felt much better. Noting she was back on the TARDIS she felt relief course through her as she knew was safe now. She moved over to her mirror and looked at her reflection. She smiled as she saw that the Doctor had healed her. Taking an experimental deep breath she was pleased to see that he had found the source of the discomfort in her chest and that she could breathe normally again. She tried to piece together what had happened to her but she couldn't remember anything after walking to her room. That was the odd thing though, she had been angry at the Doctor when she left the storage room, but now she wasn't. She supposed that despite how mad she was at him, he would always take care of her to the best of his ability. That was probably the why she found it so easy to love him. She tried again to remember what had happened to her but found that she didn't really care. She was back on the TARDIS with the Doctor now and she was OK. What she did want though, was revenge on the Doctor for the cold bath incident. Yes, she thought. A prank was definitely in order.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer. Don't own Doctor Who.

_**Chapter 15.**_

After deciding to prank the Doctor, Rose was stuck for idea's as to what she was going to do. She wasn't exactly pressed for time though as the Doctor would not be expecting her to prank him, at least not yet. Rose went to find the man himself and see if she could think of anything later. Not surprisingly she found him in the console room, he spotted her as she walked in and gave her his trademark grin.

"Hello, wasn't expecting to see you for a while. Well lets see then. How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere? Tired at all?" The Doctor said at a bit of a babble.

"Hi Doctor. I'm fine, not tired and no I don't hurt anywhere," Rose replied.

"You're sure?" He questioned her sceptically. He was answered though when Rose grinned at him, walked over and hugged him tightly. She drew back from him and straightened his tie for him. He seemed satisfied by this and turned back to the console.

"So where we going next then?" Rose asked. "You still haven't taken me to Jilaxus Nine you know. What's the matter? Scared to let me loose on the largest shopping satellite of the galaxy?"

She could see the smirk lift the corner of his mouth as he continued to look at the monitor. "Not at all, if Rose Tyler wants shopping, then shopping she will get." He input the coordinates for Jilaxus Nine into the console before turning to her. "You sure you can handle it though? I mean it is the largest shopping in the galaxy" He said, smirk growing wider by the second.

Rose adopted a look of mock anger before sticking her tongue out at him playfully. "As long as you don't go licking the walls or insulting the locals I reckon we'll be OK." She retorted. His smirk grew into a full smile as he walked past her into the kitchen.

The Doctor stood in the kitchen with his hands resting on the side as he waited for the kettle to boil. As much as Rose said she was OK, he couldn't help but feel much more protective of her now than he had been previously. That was probably why he had consented to take her shopping with absolutely no argument. Well aware that he would be unleashing a monster as soon as she stepped through the doors, and also aware that he would very happily pay for everything that took her fancy. He knew he would be catering to her every whim for a good long while. Making a cup of tea for them both before they landed, he thought back to the kiss she had given him before she had left the TARDIS. Oh how he longed for her to be able to remember it now. But then he supposed it posed as the ultimate punishment to him for allowing her to be hurt. Logically he knew it wasn't his fault, that he couldn't have known it would happen but it all came down to how deeply he cared for her and wanted to keep her safe here with him where he could look after her. Domestic, nah he didn't do domestic. With that thought, he finished what he was doing and went to take Rose her tea before he took her shopping.

Tea drunk and TARDIS parked safely right in the centre of the satellite the Doctor turned to Rose and handed over a chip loaded with unlimited credits, much the same as the one he had given Adam on satellite five. She grinned at him, pocketed the chip, grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the nearest shop.

Six and a half hours later Rose was getting a little bored with all the shopping. He had been amazing today, carrying all her bags for her, stopping wherever she wanted and he hadn't complained once. But what she really wanted now was to go back to the TARDIS and snuggle up next to him in the theatre room and watch a film or two. Smiling to herself, she asked him if he would take the bags back to the TARDIS for her and told him that she would follow him shortly after getting a few final things. She could tell he was reluctant to leave her alone but she appeased him with the promise that she wasn't going far and that she would be back within ten minutes.

Eight minutes later, and yes he had been counting, Rose walked back into the TARDIS where the Doctor was waiting anxiously for her. He felt himself relax considerably when he saw she was OK and that nothing had happened to her in his absence. Spotting the bag she held in her hand he tried to find out what she had bought. Rose was giving nothing away though and asked him if they could just drift about in space for a while. When he had acquiesced to her request, she reached for his hand which he promptly gave and led him to the theatre room he had created a while back. It suddenly dawned on him what she wanted and he certainly wasn't going to deny her. He sat down on their usual sofa's and watched her set up the film she had chosen. She then dimmed the lights, moved over to him and snuggled into him as the movie started.

Rose was being awfully quiet considering she had put Mission Impossible three on. Normally she would be bouncing with excitement at all the action but she hadn't moved since the film had started. The Doctor took a look down at her form as she lay in his arms and noted with a smile that she had fallen asleep. All the shopping must have taken more out of her than he anticipated so he picked her up gently and took her to her bedroom. He put her gently into bed being careful not to wake her. Unable to resist, he pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving her to get some well earned rest.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer. Don't own Doctor Who.

_**Chapter 16.**_

Rose was getting a bit fed up. It had been just over a week since she had come back onto the TARDIS and as yet they had had no adventures whatsoever. The Doctor was treating her as though she would break if she so much as lifted a finger. If she got out of bed she would have to answer twenty questions as to how she was feeling. It was near impossible to shut him up once he got going. It was because of this that Rose had sneaked from her room when he wasn't looking and was currently hiding out in the depths of he TARDIS. She needed to play a prank on him and soon if she was to retain any semblance of her sanity. Luckily, a week of unwilling bed rest and bad cooking (the Doctor was not going to guest star on Ready Steady Cook anytime soon), had given her plenty of time to think up her revenge on him. Rose left her hiding place to set up her prank.

The Doctor was growing worried now, he had been searching for Rose for two and a half hours and had yet to find her. Even the TARDIS could not pinpoint her location, or perhaps would not would be more accurate. Knowing that the TARDIS could locate anyone on board he figured there was a fault in the circuitry and had promptly dismantled the main control panel in search of it. Nothing he tried had worked though so he was resigned to the fact that the TARDIS would not help him in his search. He headed off to take a shower while pondering the whereabouts of his companion. As the Doctor stood in the shower he closed his eyes, content to allow the water to cascade over him.

Okay, he was not going to shout, or scream or cry, no really he wasn't. Honest. He was just going to call for Rose so that they could discuss what had happened calmly and diplomatically. He walked to the door and opened it slightly. "Rose? Could you come here for a minute please?" Right, phase one of his plan complete, although he was having real trouble with the whole not crying, screaming or shouting part. He moved back to his original position in front of his mirror and waited. He didn't have to wait long it turned out, as he looked into the reflective glass he spied Rose creeping silently into the room behind him.

"I suppose you think this is funny?" He asked, astonished at his ability to speak calmly considering that she had put orange dye in the shower head and green dye in his shampoo.

"Funny?" Rose responded innocently. "Why would I find this funny?" With that, she couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

"Rose, I look like an Oompa Loompa. Now I want to know two things. Firstly, the reason why you chose to make me look like an Oompa Loompa and secondly the best way to get me back to normal." The Doctor fell silent as he realised his voice had gone from authoritative to sulky in the space of three sentences. He settled for looking at her expectantly.

"Well, the first I can answer for you, see we haven't done anything for the last week and I've been getting a little bored with TARDIS daytime telly. I needed a bit of excitement. As for your second request though, I'm afraid I can't help with that, the dye lasts about a week. I do have something that might cheer you up though."

"And what might that be?" The Doctor asked aghast at the fact he would look like this for another six days.

Rose simply extracted an object from her pocket and offered it to him. "Orange?"


End file.
